mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Almost Map Game
What is Almost? Well Almost is a map game in which almost everything that could have happened in something place did happen. Perhaps someone who was important died, or someone who died OTL didn't die. Diffirent outcomes of battles, a storm here and there, someone build a colony here instead of there. Major PODs PODs Map Questions? Expected questions *Why are some nations colored? **I though they would be the most interesting to play as. *WTF if with (insert nation/region here)/ Where is (instert nation/region name here)? **If you are wondering about a specific nation/region I will color it to make it more clear *Is why are there regions that are SUPER ridiculous? **Not finished yet, you may be looking at places with no nation yet, or an unedited region. *Why are some nations several colors? **Not finished yet, still correcting. *When is this game going to take place? **Not sure, probably between 1825 and 1850 *Need help? **Yes, some, I will specify on the talk page soon. Submitted Questions? Submit Questions here! *If the game begins around 1825-1850 then why is China fractured? They were still under the rule of Qing Dynasty OTL and China had Manchukuo, Tibet, Mongolia, and Tannu Tuva at the time. -Kogasa **I will editafy! *Is Africa to be collonised before the game's start or there going to be a major free African Nation(s) (like OTL Egypt, Liberia, Transvaal/OFS, Ethiopia, and so on).The River Nile-2 (talk) 19:45, April 4, 2013 (UTC) **It's going to be free, but I'm going to make it that most are still revolting, and I'm going to revolt-ception, since in Africa there are revolts going on today due to culture, unless Europe or powerful African nation steps in Africa will collapse me thinks Potato (talk) 23:22, April 4, 2013 (UTC) *Can I play as the UK? It isn't down as a country. Local Mafia Boss (talk) 09:25, April 6, 2013 (UTC) **It's Britannica Nations North America *USA (dark blue) *Hudson Republic (pinkish) *Nova Scotia (light blue/purple) *Alaska (green-blue) *Vancouver (Purple) *California (red-brown) *Mexico *Maya *Montana (dusty blue) *Guatemala *Honduras *El Salvador *Costa Rica *Deseret *Minionian Caribbea: *Oregon: South America *New Inca Republic lightest orange) *Patagonia *Dutch Guina *Gran Colombia (Green)Sine dei gloriem (talk) 03:00, April 4, 2013 (UTC) *Paraguay *Bolivia *Uruguay (darkest grey) *Brazil (horizon blue) Asia *Japan -Kogasa *Manchuria: *Tibet: *India (muddy brown-grey) *China (dark pink) *Indochina: *Nghệ An Tonking Việt Nam (Mauve-pink) *Siam: *Myanamar: *Burma: *Jerusalem (purple) *Persia: * Ottoman Turkey (darker Green) DariusTheMouse (talk) 08:27, April 7, 2013 (UTC) *Dutch Indonesia *French Indonesia Oceania *Melanesia: Potato (talk) 03:44, April 5, 2013 (UTC) *Australia: *Terra do Extremo Oriente (yellow): *French Polynesia: Africa * Sokoto (gold) * Karnem-Bornu (lilack) *Moorish Al-Maghrib (orange) *Al-Jumhūriyyah at-Tūnisiyyah (pink-red) *Nigeria (grey blue) *Republic of Biafra (light pink) *Zululand: *Mozambique *Egypt (beige) *Federation of the Horn of Africa *Angola *Nambia *Jamhuri ya Afrika ya Ndovu (Mustard yellow) *Simudzai Mureza wedu WeZimbabwe (Khaki) *Kongo Kingdom (olive) *Mulungu dalitsa Malaŵi (light sage) *West Nigerland *East Nigerland *Ashantie Kingdom (dark grey-blue) * Fulfulde Gine-Bisaawo (dark blue-green) * Fulfulde Konaakiri (flesh tint pink) * Mauretania (cream) * Liberia (lighest blue) * Ubagui-Chari (blood clot red) * Toubou- Tibesti (rust brown) * Zululand (black) Europe *Prussia-Prussian blue Local Mafia Boss (talk) 09:30, April 6, 2013 (UTC) *Irillyan-methatojian Republic- Pink *Iberia (bright green) *Brittanica (pistachio green) *Bohemia-Moravia (cyan) *Greece (grey-green) *Macedon (pail bright green) *Kingdom of God (light brown) *France (light grey-blue) *Bavaria (dark blue) *Denmark (dark grey-blue) *Krimerian Tartars (grey-mauve) *Russian Empire (Orange-pink) *Saxony (dark-grey) *Austro-Hungery (mid grey) *Hanover (Fucia pink) *The United Netherlands (bright orange) *Polish Mastova (putty grey) *Switzerland (pail move) *Greater Moravia-Slovakia (custard Yellow) *Bremen-Bremenhaven (Dark Brown) *Hambourg-Lubick (Sand yellow) *Baltica (bergudy) *Duchy of Baden-Baden (sky blue) *Duchy of Hess (field green) *Duchy of Wuttemburg (airforce blue) *Roumeallian Bulgaria * Greater Serbia (darkest Green) * Romania (fawn grey) * Finland (bright perpel) * Poland (mid brown) * Republic of Thrace and Thessaloniki (peppermint green) * Sweeden (aqua blue) Game Game starts in 1830 with 6 players. Category:Map Game Category:Under Construction